


Checkmate

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cum Eating, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Strip Chess, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Ciel challenges Sebastian to a game with... not so lordly rules.





	Checkmate

Ciel glared at the demon standing in front of him. “Sebastian, I am your master. You are to follow my every command. I know you understand that. Yet, you choose to question me?”

“I'm sorry, my lord. I'm afraid I was simply taken aback, but if this little game will amuse you-” Sebastian stared back at him with a curious expression.

“It will.”

“Very well then.”

Sebastian sat in the chair opposite Ciel at the chess table. Ciel had the advantage of the white pieces and made his first move. Before long he had swooped up one of Sebastian's pawns.

“Nicely done, my lord,” Sebastian humored him.

Ciel stared him down, unamused. “You know what to do.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian stood and removed his coat. He draped it neatly over the back of the chair. The game resumed. Sebastian lost a pawn and a rook. He also lot his gloves and tie.

“Are you going to take this seriously or not?” Ciel asked.

“Of course, but my lord is such a master chessman.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the demon. “Indeed.”

Ciel was next to lose a piece. Sebastian stood before Ciel could speak a word and carefully removed Ciel's coat for him. Then, in no time Ciel was down his vest and tie. They sat staring each other down.

A rook, two pawns, and a bishop later and it was Sebastian who sat humiliated. One more piece and he would be removing his trousers while Ciel sat as if it were merely a bit hot in the room.

The little lord smirked at his living pawn. “You look nervous, Sebastian.”

“Indeed, a butler should never been seen by his lord in such a state. Do please forgive me, my lord.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “This was my idea, Sebastian.”

Sebastian sighed. “I did agree to play, yet I did not expect things to go this way.”

Brimming with confidence, Ciel made his next move and in an instant Sebastian had him in a check mate. Trapped with no way out. Ciel's blue eye grew wide.

“Oh dear,” Sebastian smirked. “It appears I have won. Now, what were the terms we agreed upon?”

Ciel glared. “I-”

Sebastian covered the boy's mouth. “What kind of Earl would you be if you simply ordered your debts away?” His eyes glowed bright.

Ciel shivered, then jumped as Sebastian swept the chess pieces off the table. He picked Ciel up and set him on the table. Sharp teeth bit into the side of his neck, lips sucked, leaving marks that would have Ciel blushing and humiliated the next day. He whimpered at the sensation. His nails dug into Sebastian's skin.

Then Sebastian was removing the rest of Ciel's clothes until he sat naked on the table. He wrapped his arms around himself to fend off the cold air. Sebastian looked at him as if considering a work of art or perhaps debating whether or not to buy a piece of furniture.

“Get on with it then,” Ciel grumbled. 

“You're saying I should skip right to the part where I stuff my length inside you and fuck you over this table?”

Ciel blushed. “Demon.”

Sebastian grinned. “Indeed.” He took down his own pants until he held the length of his cock in his hand. “You look nervous, my lord. Too big? Afraid it won't fit inside of you slight and slutty body?”

Ciel opened his mouth to argue and was pushed backward. He huffed as he landed on his back on the hard table. Sebastian leaned over him. His red eyes were hypnotic. The white teeth that showed through his grin were dangerous.

“It is time to pay your debt, my lord.”

Ciel shivered. He knew Sebastian wasn't talking about his soul, but the idea of it still hung in the air between them. He heard the wet sound of Sebastian slicking his cock with oil, but he couldn't look away from his eyes. Then, Sebastian was pushing one of his legs up until it was nearly pressed against his chest.

The demon's voice rumbled in a low, dark sound. “Oh, what a predicament you've gotten yourself into.”

His cock pressed against Ciel's opening. Ciel turned his face away as his cheeks burned. The pressure as Sebastian forced his way inside was impossible to ignore, but the demon always took care not to cause him pain. Ciel laid passive beneath him, feeling as if he almost were not a part of what was happening.

“Master,” Sebastian spoke gently. “Are you in pain?”

“No,” Ciel grumbled. “I'm fine.”

“Good.” Sebastian stopped his gentleness. His long fingers squeezed the boy's hips. His own hips he pulled back swiftly, stealing a gasp from Ciel's lips. 

Ciel clung to Sebastian's shoulders as his butler fucked him, slowly, deeply. Almost too deep. “ _Sebastian_ ,” he moaned.

“This is what you wanted all along wasn't it,” Sebastian accused. “You set up this little game all as an excuse for me to fuck you. Filthy little harlot.”

“Sebastian,” he whined.

“Can't even argue can you? Why can't you ever make things simple? You could asked for this and saved us both the time. In fact,” the demon chuckled. “We could have done this in private. Any one of the house staff could come into this room.”

Ciel had to hold on to the edge of the table as Sebastian began fucking him ruthlessly. Every thrust drew a shrill cry from his lips.

Sebastian took in every delicious sound. The blush on his pale cheeks was as beautiful as his bitten red lips and the contrast of his black fingers on his pale hips. His hair was sticky with sweat everywhere except for where it fanned out beneath him.

“My lord, you are the picture of ripe sin,” Sebastian purred. “Laid out like a whore for the entire house to see.”

“Rotten, wicked, demon,” Ciel gasped.

“This was your game,” he laughed. “And now you are going to cum on my cock like the practiced slattern you are.”

The demon knew his body well. Ciel's legs trembled. His fingers tightly gripped the table's edge. With each thrust he nearly screamed his pleasure. Within minutes his sweet whining noises came quicker, almost constant until he shrieked in release.

Sebastian made a low noise at the sight of him. He pulled himself from Ciel's hole and added his cum to mess on Ciel's stomach. The mess which the demon cleaned away with his tongue. Ciel squirmed and whined, overstimulated. He didn't have the energy to tell Sebastian to stop and the demon knew it.

“Now then, young master. What game shall we play next?”

Ciel pushed his hair away from his face. “Clean up this mess you bastard.”

Sebastian smiled fondly at the mess of an Earl. “Yes, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
